chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Roleplay:4.Serenity Showdown
In another univese in the Sonic Continuum there exists a world in which there is peace and harmony. But it wasn't always like that. A long time ago Fiona Fox and her Nocturnus Group waged battle against the pure warrior Argus and the Knuckles Clan. In the end, Argus sealed Fiona into a simple emblem. Using his Teleporting Touch Pad he teleported her into the outer core of the Earth. As for the Nocturnus, they were also trapped in a location never to harm again. The Twilight Zone. Argus rejoiced. And as such he had passed Serenity Dragon name (which would later be divided into many different elements), the Serenity Scroll (his guide to finding ) and his precious companion Chaos, a (currently) water snake/being down to the future generations. Fiona has been freed from the Entrapping Emblem by evil boy genius Jake the Blue Jay and the two conspire to find all the Senzai-Tekina Aitemu and rule the world/ Rules #Donuts God-mod #Seven characters per user Characters #Marine the Raccon (Omi); The eight year old Serenity Dragon of the Water from Mazuri. She is very hyper. | Played by Bluray 1| #Sonic the Hedgehog (Raimundo); The fifteen year old Senerity Dragon of the Wind from Station Square. Always ready for adventure. Very righteous. | Played by Bluray 2| #Blaze the Cat (Kimiko); The fourteen year old Serenity Dragon of the Flames from Chu-Nan. Very strict and lonesome. |Played by Apallo 1| #Knuckles the Echidna (Clay); The sixteen year old Serenity Dragon of the Earth of Angel Island. Most of his life he has guarded the Mystic Ruins via instinct. |Played By Apallo 2| #Chaos (Dojo); A water being who lives around guarding the Serenity Scroll. He also lives with Blaze and Pachacamac. | Played by Bluray 3| #Pachacamac (Fung); A Xiaolin Dragon who trains the four. He has been raising Blaze for most of her life and has chosen the other Xiaolin Dragons. | Played by Bluray 4| #Jake the Blue Jay (Jack Spicer); A thirteen year old genius from | Played by Sonicstar3000 1| #Fiona Fox (Wuya); Is the evil witch who conspired the Nocturnus against Argus. She was trapped inside of a Emblem. | Bluray 5| Senzai-tekina Aitemun Normal Senzai-tekina Aitemun #Entrapping Emblem- Traps a person in an emblem permanantly unless freed. #Teleporting Touch Pads- Two touch pads that can teleport a person anywhere. #Lustful Lapis- Causes a person to fall in love with another's appearance. #Gluttony Garnet- Allows the person to consume an infinite amount of items. #Envy Emerald- Causes one to become incredibly jealous, distracting them from getting thingd done. #Greedy Gold- Causes one to become EXTREMELY greedy for everything, often shifting them away to one side; themself #Sloth Sapphire- Causes the opponent to grow very tired and lazy #Prideful Platinum- Causes the opponent to grow extremely arrogant often overshadowing the simplest of logic. #Wrathful Ruby- Causes it's user to grow in power but be extremely enraged and out of control #Spring Ring- A ring that spawns a spring around the user. #Dashing Panel- A arrow that latches around the users arm and allows them to spawn dash panels under them #Bounce Bracelet- A braclet that allows the user to bounce up and down like a basket ball. #Piko Piko Hammer- A strong hammer that can vary in size and length. #Grinding Shoes- Special shoes that allow speedier transport on rails. #Ancient Light- Allows the user to move at the speed of light #Crystal Ring- Allows the user to cut the speed of doing something in half (I.E: allows a person to brush their teeth in half the time they do normally, but as effective as if they had did it for the full time) #Fighting Gloves- Give the user the ability to have stronger and strechable arms. #Jet Anklet- Are basically things you add in that become Jet boots. #Jet Booster- Allows the user to hover while slowly decending #Life Belt- Gives a person the ability to dive in the water infintely. #Shovel Claws- Allow better mobility while drilling into the earth. #Homing Headgear- Improves the users accuracy. #Bashosen- Two razor sharp Banana Palm fans. #Psycho Wristbands - Enable psychokinesis powers on the user. #Arc of Cosmos- Allows the user to control the gravity around them (Ex. Flight) #Enhibitor Rings - Allows the user to contain great amounts of power inside of them Special Weapons #Heart of the Wind - (Sonic Only) n A sword that Allows Sonic to move at a faster pace and can allow him to #Crown of Fire - (Blaze Only) Allow's Blaze to create small fire beings and also amplify her powers #Gaulent of Water - (Marine Only) #Hammer of Earth - (Knuckles Only) #Chaos Yo-Yo- Tears Time Holes in the fabric of Space-Time. Vechicals #Element Gears - (Heros Only) Boards that are powered by one of the 4 Elements. #Azure Tornado - (Heroes Only) A Plane that can transform into a walker with many weapons Category:Roleplay Pages Category:Bluray's Continuity Category:Apallo's Stories